A Última Horcrux
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Dark Snape se você ainda acredita no Snape, talvez não goste destas linhas...Snape, mau que nem picapau, mas ainda assim é capaz de sofrer por um amor grande amor. Não Slash
1. Chapter 1

A Última Horcrux

Escrito por: BastetAzazis

Beta Reader: Ferporcel

Resumo: _Dark Snape; se você ainda acredita no Snape, talvez não goste destas linhas...Snape, mau que nem pica-pau, mas ainda assim é capaz de sofrer por um amor grande amor. Não Slash._

**N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto de aniversário do Snape. Presente para a Shey!!!!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Capítulo1 – Nagini

_Merda!_

_Merda! Merda! Merda!_

Era só o que conseguia pensar quando aquela maldita Marca Negra começou a arder novamente no meu braço. Depois de tantos anos, ele finalmente voltara. E agora exigia que nós, seus servos, fossemos até ele. O problema era que eu já tinha uma posição confortável em Hogwarts e não estava nem um pouco inclinado a deixá-la. Não me entendam mal, eu não ligo para Dumbledore, ou para o maldito Potter, mas não sabia em que condições o Lorde das Trevas voltara, se conseguiria realmente enfrentar Dumbledore ou aquele pirralho; e se ele fosse derrotado de novo, eu não poderia usar a desculpa da morte de Lílian Evans para me safar dessa vez.

_Merda!_

A Marca não parava de arder. Ele devia estar furioso comigo. Mas eu tinha que garantir minha posição com Dumbledore. Poderia inventar uma desculpa sobre garantir minha posição de espião depois.

Finalmente, Dumbledore me liberou quando achou que já era seguro para eu procurar o Lorde das Trevas sem levantar as suspeitas dos demais professores em Hogwarts.

_Velho estúpido! Será que ele realmente acredita que eu ajo sob as ordens dele? _

Olhei em volta. Os Comensais da Morte que ainda permaneciam leais já deveriam ter partido; o cemitério estava vazio, escuro. O único ruído que escutava era o som de alguma coisa se arrastando atrás de mim.

_Nagini_.

Procurei por ela todos esses anos, mas ela preferiu viver entre as cobras que ao lado de um traidor. Não a culpo, mas parece que não é só ao Lorde que teria que dar explicações essa noite.

_Merda!_

O som foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Olhei para trás. Ela estava logo ali, na minha frente, pronta para dar o bote. Uma cobra gigantesca, a serpente de Slytherin, estava emparelhada comigo.

– Você não vai conseguir me seduzir dessa forma, Nagini – eu disse desdenhoso. – Eu ainda prefiro as curvas da mulher sob estas escamas.

Um silvo feroz saiu do animal, e no instante seguinte, Nagini surgiu na sua forma original. Uma forma muito apreciável, eu devo acrescentar. Os cabelos escuros e lisos contrastando com a pele pálida e os olhos claros, o corpo perfeito infelizmente coberto com as vestes largas que as bruxas inglesas insistiam em usar. Eu teria arrancado aquelas vestes no mesmo instante, não fosse o tapa dolorido no meu rosto.

– Vejo que andou metida no meio de trouxas nos últimos anos – respondi para os olhos furiosos que me encaravam. – Já está virando uma deles.

Outro tapa. Eu ri. Um sorriso cínico. Ela sentira minha falta.

– Traidor! – A voz dela soou pelo cemitério deserto. – O que você veio fazer aqui? Covardes não são...

Eu ouvia aquela voz gritando comigo, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele rosto, daquela boca. Eu não estava interessado no que ela tinha a me dizer, só queria tomá-la em meus braços e calar aquela boca. Ela tentou resistir no início, mas eu a conhecia bem. Meu beijo a domou, e logo a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em tirá-la dali e procurar um quarto discreto, nem a ardência no meu braço conseguia me incomodar mais.

Quando finalmente a soltei, ainda lamentando ter que deixar aquele corpo, ela voltou sua fúria amansada contra mim.

– Lílian Evans? – ela perguntou com os olhos estreitos. – Você nos traiu por causa daquela sangue-ruim?

Minha gargalhada preencheu o ambiente a nossa volta.

_Mulheres_ – pensei divertido.

– Perdoe-me se preferi parecer um tolo apaixonado para não precisar mofar em Azkaban – respondi. – Dumbledore tem um fraco por historinhas de amor e me acolheu como seu protegido. Foi só parecer arrependido por ter contado ao Lorde sobre a profecia.

– É melhor que você esteja falando a verdade, Snape. Meu pai acredita que você nos deixou para sempre e já disse que vai matá-lo por isso.

– Ele verá que eu tenho mais valor permanecendo em Hogwarts.

Assim que essas palavras morreram na noite, ele apareceu. Podia vê-lo aproximando-se por trás de Nagini, sua aparência era diferente de quando o vira da última vez. Ele estava ainda mais desfigurado, os olhos agora vermelhos, ofídios. Eu podia ainda ter dúvidas se ele estava forte o suficiente para enfrentar Dumbledore mais uma vez, mas uma coisa era certa: ele já se recuperara o suficiente para se vingar das minhas tentativas de impedi-lo nos últimos anos. O que eu poderia fazer? Não sou estúpido como o Quirrel ou como o Pettigrew, jamais arriscaria a proteção daquele velho tolo na tentativa de trazer de volta à vida apenas uma sombra do que foi o antigo Lorde das Trevas. Mas agora, parecia que ele realmente havia conseguido, estava de volta e queria vingança. E eu teria que escolher: voltaria a ser fiel a ele? Ou continuaria sob a...

_Arrrrgh! Merda!_

Uma dor aguda percorreu minha espinha, não podia sentir minhas pernas, não podia me manter em pé. Caí de joelhos no chão, e a fonte da dor cessou, alguns espasmos ainda percorrendo meu corpo.

Levantei os olhos. Nagini estava lá, ao lado do pai recém-renascido, me encarando com uma expressão imparcial.

_Arrrrrgh!_

Outra maldição. Parecia que o Lorde não estava interessado em ouvir minhas explicações. Desta vez, ele manteve a maldição por mais tempo, a dor espalhando-se pelo meu corpo, me cegando, tirando meus sentidos. Meu estômago se contraiu até sentir que vomitaria como efeito da dor. Mas então a maldição cessou.

Nagini se abaixou até mim, continuando a me encarar com aqueles olhos inexpressivos. Mas eu a conhecia bem e pude desvendar a formação de um discreto sorriso sádico em seus lábios. Pelo menos eu podia ter a certeza que receberia cuidados pela agressão dessa noite. Seria uma proposta irrecusável, não fosse essa dor insuportável no meu corpo. Nagini segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, e a única coisa que ouvi foi um silvo insistente.

_Língua de cobra_.

Ela estava intercedendo por mim.

Os silvos continuaram. Era impossível deduzir o que estava acontecendo. Meu corpo ainda estava entorpecido, tentando livrar-se da dor ainda instigada pela _Cruciatus_. Então, ele também se abaixou e me encarou nos olhos, e eu senti sua mente vasculhando a minha, procurando por informações, por detalhes que pudessem me incriminar.

Lutei para repreender um sorriso. Eu e Dumbledore já havíamos nos preparado para Legilimência, minha mente estava fechada para as coisas que eu não queria que ele soubesse. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquele velho tolo teve serventia. Eu já tinha minha história preparada, foi fácil convencer o Lorde das Trevas de que permanecer em Hogwarts todos estes anos foi a minha maior prova de lealdade, que agora eu poderia lhe fornecer um relatório completo sobre Dumbledore e, ainda, que eu tinha conquistado a confiança do Diretor de Hogwarts. Tudo o que ele precisava para um espião.

Aparentemente, minhas desculpas foram aceitas. Entretanto, minha falta de empenho com a volta do Lorde das Trevas não deixaria de ser punida. As torturas que sofri naquela noite fizeram parte de muitos pesadelos durante meses depois. E Nagini assistiu a tudo impassível; podia sentir os olhos dela cravados em mim, o sorriso contido no rosto. Ela devia estar apreciando meu sofrimento, eu podia sentir o desejo dela cada vez que encontrava seus olhos.

Quando achei que já havia recebido mais _Cruciatus_ que o suficiente para levar qualquer um à insanidade, o Lorde das Trevas finalmente pareceu satisfeito. Levantei os olhos, mas não conseguia focar em nada. Outra enxurrada de silvos e ele se fora, deixando-me aos cuidados de Nagini.

Ela se aproximou de mim, se abaixou e me abraçou. Eu encolhi meu corpo com a dor que sentia ao toque dela, ainda reflexo das últimas maldições.

– Shhh. Só mais um pouquinho, vai passar. – Eu ouvia a voz dela, naquele tom maternal, mas a dor ainda era insistente e só piorava com o toque dela. – Eu vou levá-lo para um lugar tranqüilo e cuidar de você.

Deixei que ela me abraçasse, segurando um grito abafado de dor, e ela me aparatou até minha antiga casa, na Rua da Fiação. O ambiente era abafado e cheirava a mofo, uma vez que estava fechado há quase um ano, desde que as aulas começaram em Hogwarts. Ela murmurou um feitiço e o quarto pareceu mais arejado, meu corpo agora confortavelmente deitado na cama.

Ela pressionou uma poção em minha boca. Eu a bebi, sem condições de contestar, e logo depois senti a dor deixar o meu corpo.

– Obrigado – eu murmurei, fechando os olhos, semi-consciente.

– Não pense que essa noite acabou, Snape. – Eu ouvia a voz dela como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância, mesmo sabendo que ela estava do meu lado. – Você ainda não foi punido o suficiente.

Eu deveria responder, argumentar que, embora a poção tivesse cessado a dor, eu não estava em condições para aquilo, mas seria inútil. Sentia as mãos dela percorrendo meu corpo, me despindo, acariciando. Hoje ela me teria como seu escravo, eu não estava em condições de impedi-la, e depois de alguns minutos, eu já nem pensava mais em impedi-la. Ela sabia como levar um homem a loucura; nem as bruxas profissionais da Travessa do Tranco eram tão habilidosas. Quando minha _punição_ acabou, eu estava exausto, fechei os olhos e caí inconsciente para acordar apenas no dia seguinte.

Quando abri os olhos, ela ainda estava lá, sentada na beirada da cama, me observando. Vestida, infelizmente.

– Certamente seu pai não aprovaria ver a própria filha com um simples Comensal – eu a provoquei enquanto me sentava na cama. Ver aquele corpo coberto era realmente um desperdício.

– É só por isso que eu estou aqui – ela respondeu com um sorriso falso.

_Vadia!_

Como se eu não soubesse exatamente o porquê dela estar comigo.

– Eu sou a sua forma de puni-lo pelo que ele fez a você? – perguntei. – Por isso você intercedeu por mim?

Ela alargou o sorriso.

– Eu sei que você nunca foi fiel a ele, Snape. Será divertido ter você por perto de novo.

– Então é isso que eu sou para você? Uma forma de vingança contra seu pai?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Eu não acho – respondi.

Aproximei-me dela, para agarrá-la e mostrar-lhe que eu não era seu brinquedinho e que era a minha vez de puni-la por me tratar como se fosse sua presa. Ela não resistiu, e em poucos minutos, eu já não me arrependia mais de ter escolhido o caminho que escolhi. Nagini era como eu, não tinha um mestre, vivia sua vida por conta própria, aliando-se a quem lhe oferecesse as melhores recompensas. Talvez por isso nós nos completássemos. Ela era a única coisa que eu sentia falta dos meus tempos como Comensal da Morte. Agora que esses tempos voltaram, ela era minha novamente.

De repente, vê-la ao meu lado, deitada em minha cama, me fez entender o que ela sentia. De certa forma, ela estava condenada. Se Dumbledore descobrisse sobre as Horcruxes e as destruísse, ela seria o último recurso de Voldemort. Ela carregava um pedaço da alma dele, e jamais perdoara o pai por ter feito isso a ela. Na verdade, para quem conhecia o Lorde das Trevas, não era difícil supor que este fora o único objetivo dele quando procurou uma mulher com a intenção de gerar um filho. Eu queria ajudá-la, livrar-lhe desta maldição, mas a única coisa que podia fazer eram promessas infundadas.

– Não se preocupe – eu disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Há uma vantagem em estar perto de Dumbledore. Eu vou tentar descobrir um jeito de destruir a Horcrux sem afetá-la. Eu prometo.

– É inútil – ela respondeu com um suspiro. – O melhor que tenho a fazer é garantir que ele nunca precise recorrer ao seu último pedaço de alma. Vê a ironia? Eu o odeio, e tenho que ajudá-lo para não ser destruída.

Eu a abracei, era a única coisa que podia fazer para confortá-la. Nós ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo, aproveitando a paz que sabíamos que não teríamos mais quando o Lorde das Trevas começasse seu novo reinado de terror.


	2. Chapter 2

A Última Horcrux

Escrito por: BastetAzazis

Beta Reader: Ferporcel

Resumo: _Dark Snape; se você ainda acredita no Snape, talvez não goste destas linhas...Snape, mau que nem pica-pau, mas ainda assim é capaz de sofrer por um amor grande amor. Não Slash._

**N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto de aniversário do Snape. Presente para a Shey!!!!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Capítulo2 – Dumbledore

_Merda!_

Narcisa Black e Belatriz Lestrange na minha porta. Como se eu já não tivesse incômodo suficiente com aquele rato se esgueirando pela casa.

Já fazia um ano que o Lorde das Trevas havia voltado, entretanto o Ministério da Magia só havia reconhecido isso há alguns meses, quando o intrometido do Potter invadira o Departamento de Mistérios.

Eu ainda enfrentava a desconfiança dos membros da simplória Ordem da Fênix, criada por Dumbledore e mais uma dúzia de cabeças ocas que só sabiam seguir suas ordens, porque não fiz nada para deter o Black. Como se não fosse do meu próprio interesse acabar com a vida daquele cachorro pulguento. O único inconveniente foi ter que fingir pesar com a morte dele.

Mas os Comensais da Morte também andavam suspeitando de mim. Eu não estava fornecendo informações concretas há algum tempo. Aliás, acho que esse era o motivo da presença de Rabicho, imposta pelo Lorde das Trevas, em minha casa. E as acusações de Belatriz só me mostravam que deveria ter mais cuidado no papel de espião duplo. As dúvidas dela provavelmente eram compartilhadas pelos demais Comensais.

Mas então, a pobre Narcisa veio ao meu socorro. O Lorde das Trevas havia designado uma missão para o incompetente do filho dela, uma missão que ele provavelmente falharia. Essa era a maneira dele se vingar da seqüência de incompetências da família Malfoy. Claro, se eu matasse Dumbledore no lugar do Draco, garantiria a confiança e o respeito dos Comensais da Morte e do próprio Lorde das Trevas. Entretanto, as irmãs Black eram ardilosas; a minha palavra apenas não era suficiente para Narcisa, e logo me vi preso a um Voto Perpétuo.

_Merda!_

A princípio, a idéia de estar preso a Narcisa Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange pelo Voto Perpétuo me pareceu uma estupidez enorme. Mas Dumbledore já estava começando a se tornar um estorvo. Nós já sabíamos há muito tempo que o diário destruído de Tom Riddle era uma Horcrux, mas agora que ele acabara de destruir uma segunda Horcrux, estava certo de que haviam ainda muitas mais a procurar. Seria uma questão de tempo até chegar a Nagini, e isso eu não podia permitir. Dumbledore podia se comover facilmente com uma historinha de amor e tentar protegê-la, mas não os demais membros da Ordem, ou os aurores, que a veriam apenas como a filha do Lorde das Trevas, a última ligação de Voldemort com este mundo, a última tentativa dele de vencer a morte. Não, definitivamente, era melhor perder a proteção de Dumbledore que entregar Nagini à Ordem da Fênix.

Mas minha decisão de matar Dumbledore só foi tomada no início da primavera seguinte. Ele foi atrás de mim na Floresta Proibida certa noite para questionar meu trabalho como espião da Ordem enquanto eu buscava alguns ingredientes que Hagrid esquecera-se de colher para mim. Eu lhe expliquei mais uma vez que estava preso à segurança de Draco, que não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo enquanto o pirralho não aceitasse minha ajuda. O velho tolo tinha certeza de que conseguiríamos convencê-lo a mudar de lado.

_Um Malfoy?_ – pensei escondendo o meu escárnio. – _Velho tolo!_

Nós discutimos por algum tempo, e eu o avisei que não continuaria me arriscando se tivesse que depender das suposições românticas dele. E então, aquele velho ousou me ameaçar...

– Você concordou com isso, Severo – ele disse sem rodeios. – Assunto encerrado.

Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Quando ele testemunhou a meu favor, eu concordei em continuar como espião da Ordem caso o Lorde das Trevas retornasse. Foi o que me manteve fora de Azkaban, e caso eu não fosse mais leal a ele, seu testemunho poderia ser modificado.

_Filho da puta! Parece que andou aprendendo alguns métodos sonserinos._

Eu me virei para voltar para o castelo, mas senti a mão forte dele segurando meu braço.

– Eu ainda não terminei, Severo – ele disse firme. – Você deve fazer um busca meticulosa na Sonserina; o Ministério está me pressionando cada vez mais por pistas sobre o caso do colar...

– Você sabe que eu tenho feito o possível – eu o interrompi, impaciente.

– Está bem – ele respondeu –, não vou mais importuná-lo com isso. Entretanto, ainda tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer: você sabe que Tom teve uma filha?

Eu me virei bruscamente para encará-lo ao ouvir aquilo. Tentei disfarçar a raiva, esperando que meus olhos arregalados fossem interpretados como surpresa.

– Ela foi convidada a estudar em Hogwarts quando completou onze anos, mas parece que Tom preferiu mandá-la para Durmstrang. Recentemente, descobri que ela se formou com as melhores notas em Artes das Trevas. Você nunca a conheceu? Vocês dois têm quase a mesma idade.

– Ela está morta – eu respondi seco. Dumbledore não acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que, mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, não a conhecia.

A expressão dele mudou de instigadora para decepcionada.

– Tem certeza?

Eu não respondi, então ele continuou:

– Eu estive pensando, assim como Pedro permaneceu tanto tempo escondido como um rato, se ela fosse uma animaga, sendo também herdeira de Salazar Slytherin, seria muito parecida com a cobra que Tom sempre carrega consigo, Nagini. O que você acha?

– Eu tenho certeza que ela está morta – respondi, tentando fechar minha mente para qualquer coisa relacionada a Nagini.

_De onde, diabos, Dumbledore foi tirar aquela idéia?_

– Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, meu caro.

_Diabos! Eu não vou conseguir convencê-lo tão facilmente._

– Veja bem – ele continuou –, eu não acredito que Tom deixaria escapar a ligação que ele tinha com a filha. Eu sei que é uma idéia odiosa, mas é de Voldemort que estamos falando. Alojar uma porção de sua alma no corpo da sua herdeira seria um golpe de mestre, uma Horcrux muito mais poderosa que as outras.

Eu ainda não respondi, tinha que pensar; pensar numa maneira de despistar Dumbledore.

– A forma como ele controla aquela cobra não é comum, mesmo para um ofidioglota – ele insistiu.

– E o que você quer que eu faça, Alvo? – perguntei suspirando, precisava fazer Dumbledore acreditar que qualquer esforço nesse sentido seria inútil.

– Voldemort matou um homem há alguns anos, através de Nagini – ele respondeu. – Talvez eu esteja errado quanto à teoria dela ser filha dele, mas mesmo assim, gostaria que você investigasse...

– Aquele pirralho ainda não conseguiu a informação do Slughorn, não é? – eu o interrompi com escárnio. Mudar o assunto para o Potter poderia fazê-lo esquecer da idéia.

– Eu confio no Harry, assim como confio em você, Severo. Acredito que ainda posso assumir que você continua fiel à Ordem...

– Eu não admito que você duvide da minha lealdade, Alvo – respondi na melhor maneira que podia fingir indignação. – Você! Que viu o que passei, que sabe como lamento até hoje o que fiz a serviço do Lorde das Trevas. Que sacrifiquei a vida da única mulher que amei para... – deixei a frase solta no ar, fingindo segurar lágrimas que jamais seriam realmente minhas. Aquilo sempre funcionava.

– Eu não estou duvidando de você, Severo – ele disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor. – Eu só peço que você não conteste minhas ordens. Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que Draco pode se aliar a nós.

Eu bufei. A ingenuidade de Dumbledore me espantava às vezes.

– Assim como também tenho motivos para acreditar que Nagini esconde alguma coisa – ele continuou, ignorando minha indignação. – Eu quero que você me traga provas de que a filha de Tom Riddle está morta e, também, mais informações sobre a influência que Voldemort exerce sobre essa cobra.

Dumbledore passou por mim e seguiu seu caminho até o castelo. Eu permaneci na orla da floresta mais um tempo, observando-o se afastar. Aquele tom autoritário não era comum nele. Ele sabia alguma coisa além do que me contou; Nagini corria perigo. Eu precisava matá-lo.

Entretanto, Draco ainda não confiava em mim, e eu não sabia quais eram seus planos para cumprir a missão que lhe fora designada pelo Lorde das Trevas. A resposta veio apenas no final daquele ano letivo, trazida por Flitwick. Ele chegou correndo em meu escritório uma noite, gritando como um louco que Comensais da Morte haviam invadido o castelo e que eu precisava acompanhá-lo para ajudá-los.

_Duende estúpido_!

Foi extremamente fácil estuporá-lo e convencer as alunas que estavam com ele que o coitado havia sofrido um acesso nervoso. O caminho estava livre. Se Draco estava realmente tentando alguma coisa contra Dumbledore, eu estava pronto para me juntar aos Comensais e garantir que a missão fosse cumprida.

Chegar até Dumbledore foi fácil. A escada que levava até a Torre de Astronomia fora bloqueada, apenas os portadores da Marca Negra poderiam subir. Quando abri a porta das ameias, a cena que presenciei era mais ou menos o que esperava: Comensais da Morte cercavam Dumbledore, mas não se atreviam a desferir um único golpe, tinham ordens para deixar que Draco fizesse o serviço sujo.

Eu ouvi a voz de Amico dizendo que Draco não era capaz de matá-lo, mas foi outra voz que me chamou a atenção. Dumbledore me chamava, com uma voz fraca e baixa, achei que estava implorando por ajuda.

Passei a frente de Draco e fitei o velho Diretor. Ele estava morrendo, uma rápida inspeção e era óbvio que ele estava envenenado. Ele queria minha ajuda, para salvá-lo, para ajudá-lo a destruir as demais Horcruxes, para destruir Nagini.

_Não!!! _

Isso eu não permitiria. Não arriscaria minha vida tentando protegê-lo na frente de Greyback e mais três Comensais da Morte e, principalmente, não arriscaria que o segredo de Nagini fosse descoberto pelos demais membros da Ordem. Chegara a hora de matá-lo. Ouvi-lo suplicando pela vida, chamando pelo meu nome, me colocando em risco na frente dos demais Comensais, o que só me deu mais certeza do que deveria fazer. Ergui minha varinha e a apontei diretamente para ele.

– _Avada Kedrava_!


	3. Chapter 3

A Última Horcrux

Escrito por: BastetAzazis

Beta Reader: Ferporcel

Resumo: _Dark Snape; se você ainda acredita no Snape, talvez não goste destas linhas...Snape, mau que nem pica-pau, mas ainda assim é capaz de sofrer por um amor grande amor. Não Slash._

**N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto de aniversário do Snape. Presente para a Shey!!!!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Capítulo 3 – Harry Potter

_Merda!_

Dumbledore estava morto, mas contara suas suspeitas sobre Nagini para o maldito Potter antes de morrer.

_Merda!_

Voldemort não era capaz de sentir a destruição das Horcruxes, mas Nagini sim. Ela as sentiu, uma a uma, serem destruídas, e sabia que agora ela era o último alvo do Potter antes que ele fosse atrás do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Agora que era procurado em todo mundo bruxo pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore, minha lealdade voltara-se inteiramente para o Lorde das Trevas. Escondido sob a proteção dele, não tinha escolha senão ajudá-lo como era possível. A derrota de Voldemort significaria a minha desgraça, minha condenação para Azkaban pelo resto da vida.

Entretanto, minhas prioridades mudaram novamente quando Nagini sentiu a penúltima Horcrux ser destruída. Ela jamais contara ao pai sobre as outras, e agora, precisávamos encontrar uma maneira de despistar o maldito Potter e, ao mesmo tempo, garantir que Voldemort fosse destruído antes de tentar usar a porção de sua alma dentro de Nagini. Era praticamente impossível.

Porém, quando contei a ela a segunda parte da profecia sobre o Lorde das Trevas e Harry Potter, a parte que apenas Dumbledore ouvira e que confiara apenas a mim e ao fedelho, eu reconheci o brilho no olhar dela que indicava que um plano estava sendo preparado. Matar Voldemort e Harry Potter. Um não poderia viver enquanto o outro ainda existisse. Parecia simples, simples demais para funcionar; mas era a nossa única chance.

Foi fácil me infiltrar na Ordem novamente. Eu sabia que Minerva confiava cegamente nas decisões de Dumbledore e a procurei uma noite, enquanto Hogwarts ainda não estava repleta de alunos impertinentes e insuportáveis. Algumas horas contando uma história triste de arrependimento, e eu convenci a nova Diretora que apenas livrei o sofrimento do corpo já envenenado de Dumbledore, conquistando para sempre a confiança do Lorde das Trevas e, assim, poder manter tranqüilamente minha posição de espião para a Ordem. Decidimos que eu deveria permanecer escondido e entrar em contato apenas com ela para relatar os passos do Lorde. Com isso, foi fácil organizar uma _batalha final_...

Sem revelar a verdadeira identidade de Nagini, eu convenci Minerva e, conseqüentemente, o tolo Potter, que seria impossível encontrá-la longe da presença do Lorde das Trevas. Os dois deveriam ser mortos com um único golpe, para que as duas últimas porções da alma de Voldemort fossem destruídas para sempre, sem chance de retorno. Eu lhe disse que as reuniões com os Comensais da Morte costumavam ser perto da caverna onde Dumbledore levara o Potter para recuperar o medalhão de Slytherin, e que o Lorde das Trevas provavelmente seria encontrado, na companhia de sua cobra de estimação, na noite seguinte, enquanto planejava seu próximo ataque.

Quanto ao Lorde das Trevas, ele ficou impressionado quando relatei minha volta à Hogwarts e em saber como Minerva McGonagall acreditara em minhas desculpas e me aceitara novamente na, agora praticamente falida, Ordem da Fênix. Para provar que minha lealdade ainda estava ao lado dele, trouxe-lhe uma importante informação: Harry Potter estava ciente da localização de uma de suas Horcruxes, o medalhão de Slytherin, e tentaria destruí-la na noite seguinte.

Até hoje as lembranças daquela noite parecem meio confusas na minha mente. Talvez porque foram inúmeras vezes retiradas para uma Penseira, ou talvez por causa das inúmeras doses de _Veritasserum_... Revivê-las quase que diariamente durante o longo julgamento pelo qual passei fez com que essas lembranças ficassem cada vez mais confusas, misturadas com fatos vividos em outra época e com a dor em meu peito que até hoje me consome.

O fato é: Voldemort e Harry Potter jamais sobreviveriam àquela noite. Eu tinha certeza disso quando vesti pela última vez minha roupa de Comensal da Morte e segui para a caverna junto com os outros. O que eu não sabia era que Nagini não havia me confiado inteiramente o seu plano. Não a culpo por isso; ela fez o certo, e eu jamais permitiria que aquilo acontecesse se soubesse de suas verdadeiras intenções.

Naquela noite, Harry Potter aparatou, junto com os membros remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix, na entrada da mesma caverna que ele visitara em companhia de Dumbledore um ano atrás. O Lorde das Trevas já os esperava, e rajadas de maldições cortaram o ar, direcionadas a Harry e seus amigos. Mas o fedelho havia crescido, amadurecido, e parecia capaz de controlar a raiva e fechar sua mente.

_Muito bem, Potter_ – eu pensei enquanto o observava se defender e atacar os Comensais a sua volta.

Em pouco tempo, bruxos dos dois lados estavam fora do páreo, e finalmente, Harry Potter e Voldemort se encontravam frente a frente. Esta era a minha deixa.

Atravessei o espaço que me separava dele desviando de maldições e corpos, caídos no chão ou cambaleantes, que ainda tentavam resistir. Num instante eu me vi atrás dele, sem que Potter notasse minha presença. No instante seguinte, Nagini se colocou entre os dois inimigos e, antes que Potter conseguisse lançar a Maldição da Morte, ela mostrou sua verdadeira forma.

Como esperado, Potter perdeu toda a determinação para atacá-la. Ela caminhou vagarosamente até ele e começou a falar em língua de cobra. Jamais tive chance de descobrir o que conversaram, mas ela deixou Potter furioso. Eu já tinha visto aquele menino perder a razão antes. Assim como o pai dele, era fácil fazê-lo agir sem pensar. Mas Nagini conseguira mais que isso, ela conseguira fazer com que o maldito Potter, o menino que fora salvo pelo amor de sua mãe, o menino que Dumbledore tanto admirava pelo coração puro, juntasse ódio suficiente para lançar uma Maldição da Morte eficaz. Ele estava prestes a atacar Nagini, e isso eu não poderia permitir.

– _Avada Kedrava!_

A Maldição soou pela clareira à frente da caverna; um coro formado pela minha voz e a de Potter, fazendo com que tudo mais a nossa volta se calasse.

Um raio verde saiu da varinha dele, cruzando a noite escura até atingir Voldemort em cheio. Um segundo raio verde saiu da minha varinha, e Harry Potter também caiu imóvel no chão.

Durou apenas um segundo, e logo depois, eu estava cercado pelos simplórios Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger. Como se a insuportável sabe-tudo e o ruivo desprezível fossem capazes de me impedir de alguma coisa. Era a imagem de Nagini que me impedia de me mover.

O corpo do Lorde das Trevas estava caído no chão, mas uma fumaça verde começou a se formar a sua volta. Nagini aproximou-se dele e começou a falar:

– Sim, seu plano era perfeito – ela dizia virada para a fumaça. – Usar sua herdeira como uma Horcrux garantiria que você vivesse em mim, não é?

Seu tom de voz ficava cada vez mais alto, e os sobreviventes na clareira começaram a se aproximar, cercando-a, apreensivos do que estaria por vir.

– É uma pena que a herdeira acabou superando o mestre – ela continuou com um sorriso doentio. – Eu vivi tanto tempo com um pedaço da sua alma em mim que tomei a liberdade de dividi-la com o Potter. Pena que ele não teve tempo suficiente para aproveitá-la...

Com essas palavras, todos se voltaram para o outro corpo caído no chão. Ele também estava envolto numa fumaça esverdeada.

Mas então, apenas eu parecia ter percebido uma coisa: a voz de Nagini começava a falhar. Observando-a com mais atenção, era possível perceber que ela estava não apenas com dificuldade em falar, mas se esforçava para manter-se de pé.

– Transferir uma Horcrux não é tão simples quanto criá-la, entretanto – ela continuou para a fumaça verde. – As Trevas exigem muito mais que uma simples vida. Elas exigem o seu próprio sangue.

Ela parou de falar por um instante, para recuperar suas forças, então continuou:

– Mas então eu pensei: se eu vou ter que morrer para que meu pai use a última parte da alma dele em mim, ele não vai se importar se eu morrer para transferir sua Horcrux para um lugar mais seguro.

Nagini caiu de joelhos no chão, já era claro que não tinha mais forças para se manter em pé. Mas eu ainda ouvi a risada dela, debochando de Voldemort, ecoar na clareira.

– Infelizmente – ela continuou depois que parou de rir –, parece que o Potter não teve uma vida assim tão próspera...

A fumaça verde envolta dos dois corpos pareceu se juntar e, agora, envolvia o corpo de Nagini. Ela soltou outra gargalhada, e então, eu ouvi suas últimas palavras, assistindo-a morrer sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

– Você pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir reviver em mim. Eu também estou partindo.

Ela virou o rosto na minha direção, murmurando um _Adeus_. Eu tentei correr até ela, mas aurores se juntaram ao Sr. Weasley e à Srta. Granger, e sem eu perceber, tomaram minha varinha e me prenderam. Eu nunca mais a vi. Não sei onde a enterraram ou o que foi feito do corpo dela.

Meu julgamento pareceu ter durado séculos. Enquanto a única coisa que queria era lembrar do rosto de Nagini, a Confederação dos Bruxos, responsável pelos julgamentos de todos os envolvidos com Você-Sabe-Quem, me obrigava a reviver aquela noite. Minerva McGonagall tentou depor a meu favor, mas depois da morte de Potter, até ela duvidava da minha história sobre Dumbledore ter morrido envenenado. Pobre Minerva, sua punição por ter acreditado na minha história tola foi o remorso que a corroeu até seus últimos anos de vida.

Depois de muita deliberação, várias inspeções nas minhas lembranças, e nenhum depoimento que realmente pudesse me inocentar, eu fui condenado a passar meus últimos dias em Azkaban, como pena pelas mortes de Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter. O fato da profecia indicando que Harry Potter precisaria morrer para que Voldemort fosse derrotado pareceu não ter surtido nenhum efeito no meu julgamento.

Claro que tudo isso já estava previsto no meu plano com Nagini. Eu tinha preparado uma poção pouco conhecida pela maioria dos bruxos e que apenas poucos mestres em Poções eram capazes de preparar corretamente. Uma poção capaz de imitar a morte, como eu sempre alertava os cabeças-ocas do primeiro ano, mas que nunca me deram atenção. Assim que pus os pés em Azkaban, eu desfaleci. Nenhum Curandeiro de St. Mungus foi capaz de descobrir a causa da minha morte, muito menos suspeitar que era uma morte falsa, efeito da combinação de doses exatas de acônito e mandrágora. Até hoje ainda ouço comentários sobre a pobre Tonks, responsável pela minha escolta até a prisão e que perdeu seu cargo de auror por causa disso. Ela deve estar melhor ensinando em Hogwarts, ao lado de Lupin. Afinal, não se pode confiar um cargo de tamanha responsabilidade para alguém que diz amar um lobisomem.

Quanto a mim, depois da minha morte declarada, foi fácil fugir do hospital bruxo sem ser notado assim que acabou o efeito da Poção. Tive que sair do país, claro. Minha foto ficou estampada nos jornais por tempo suficiente para jamais ser esquecido. Mas devo dizer que a transferência da herança de meus avós para um banco na Suíça alguns anos atrás foi muito cômoda. Assumi a identidade de um recluso mestre em Poções e até publico algumas de minhas pesquisas esporadicamente, embora me recuse a continuar dando aulas. Meu dinheiro é suficiente para manter meus pequenos gastos sem precisar recorrer à tortura que é ensinar adolescentes cabeças-ocas.

Entretanto, às vezes me pego pensando que trocaria a tranqüilidade da minha nova vida pela presença instável e volúvel de Nagini. Agora eu só a encontro nos meus sonhos, nas lembranças daquela outra vida, que por várias vezes se resumia a obedecer aos caprichos dela ou preocupar-me com sua segurança. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz em toda minha vida, mas se pudesse voltar no tempo, sei que seria fraco o bastante para tentar impedi-la. Mesmo que fosse inútil, mesmo que sua vida significasse a imortalidade do Lorde das Trevas. Eu não me importaria em viver num mundo dominado por Voldemort se a tivesse do meu lado. Mas Nagini puxou ao pai, e seu ódio por aquele que a gerou e a transformou no seu amuleto de segurança era tão grande que ela preferiu abdicar a própria vida para vê-lo derrotado.

Agora eu sei que ela não me amava. Assim como Voldemort jamais fora capaz de amar alguém, ela também não conhecia esse sentimento. Nós éramos felizes como amantes, mas eu jamais estaria acima de seus planos de se vingar do pai. Sua morte não foi honrosa, não foi um último sacrifício para livrar o mundo do domínio do Lorde das Trevas. Ela foi movida puramente por ódio e vingança. Nem o meu amor foi grande o suficiente para fazê-la desistir.

E este foi o meu castigo. Sempre vivi sem seguir uma lei ou um princípio, apenas me importando comigo mesmo. A única mulher que me fez agir diferente me deixou para cumprir sua promessa de vingança. Eu achei que com o tempo deixaria de sentir a falta dela, mas não. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda assombra meus pensamentos, e eu sei que jamais estarei livre desta maldição enquanto viver.


End file.
